thoughtful of others
by seeige
Summary: Edward let his brother off to help winry, when all he really wanted to do was hang out with him. RoyEd. oneshot


disclaimer: Nope Don't own.

authors note: Please read and review.

* * *

Edward and Alphones had made some plans for the day

Edward and Alphones had made some plans for the day. Since Edward has had so many missions lately, they haven't had a chance to actually hang out just as brothers. It was Edward's day off for the day, and wanted to spend some time together. They were about to leave their house when the phone rang. Al went and answered the phone.

" Oh hi Winry. No… I was about to go… Oh… No, I was going to hang out with Brother."

When Edward heard Him say Winry, He knew that he wanted to go help Winry.

" Al, Go hang out with her." Edward whispered.

" You sure?"

" Yes."

" No, I can help out now. I'll catch the train shortly. See you soon." He hung up the phone.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes. I can find something to do." Edward smiled as Al went upstairs to grab some things for the trip.

Once Al had left, Edward had nothing better to do. He decided he better hand in his report he 'forgot' about. He walked to Headquarters, instead of driving. It gave him some time to think by himself. He thought about how he and Roy and grown more and more attached with each other. They still fought, but not like they use to. They had been dating for a while now. Edward had helped Roy with his past life of being a player. He finally got Roy to settle down and had a relationship.

Edward finally got to central headquarters and walked in.

" Good morning Edward. Isn't it your day off today?" Riza asked as she looked up from her paperwork.

" Yeah, But Al went off to help Winry, and I thought I might as well hand in my report to Roy. It'll give him something else to do." He smirked as he walked into Roy's office.

" Hello Fullmetal. Couldn't get enough of work could you. Or is it me that you want to see?"

" Don't let your ego over power what's real. I came to give you my report." Edward handed him his paperwork and was about to leave.

" Edward, What's wrong?"

Edward stopped, and stared at the door. " What do you mean?"

" You're not yourself."

" I'm perfectly fine."

" Something is bugging you."

Edwards sighed. " Nothing is wrong. Now can I go? I have things to do."

" Like what?"

" Clean my room?"

" Is that a question?"

" I'm going to clean my room."

" Why aren't you hanging out with your brother? I know you haven't really done anything with him."

" He's off to help Winry." He sighed.

" Is this what's bothering you?"

Edward shook his head; when really he wanted to nod, tell him everything.

Roy heard the yes in the no and walked around his desk and walked up behind him.

" Edward, He will be back."

" But you will make me go on another mission when he does, then it will be another weeks on end without seeing him."

Roy turned him around; He saw that he truly wanted his brother, to hang out with him.

" Did he ditch you?"

" No, I told him to go. I knew it would make him happy."

" But it makes you miserable."

" So, I know you prefer me like this anyways." He looked at him feet.

" Not when it is effecting you like this. I may like to bug you, but I do care about you Ed. We are dating after all."

Edward looked up into his onyx eyes. He saw the kind warmth in them, the kind only he has ever seen him give someone.

" But I just wanted to hang out with my brother."

" Sometimes, you have to be selfish. I know it may hurt the other person sometimes. But if you be like this, then people like me can use it as a disadvantage towards you." Roy smirked.

Edward looked at him with thankful eyes.

" But he's already off, and I have nothing to do."

" Then you can help me."

" Fat chance there, you have to do your work, or Hawkeye will come in here and shoot you." Edward smirked.

Roy walked back at his desk. " But if you help me, then we might be able to do something, together."

" To bug me about my height." Edward said to him as he sat down on his favorite couch.

" Oh you know me all to well Fullmetal."

" I can tell when you are lying too, I just tend to ignore it."

" You can't tell when I'm lying! And besides, Havoc has informed me that he has told you that I love you. That is a lie; don't believe him. You are just someone I care about to bug."

Edward smirked. " Oh really, so you don't like me at all?"

" No."

" So here I was going to give you a full confession on how much I actually loved you."

" Really now?"

" Oh sure, I was going to give you flowers, some chocolate, maybe if your good, I might let you come back to my place."

" Oh now you're just being mean." Roy growled

" But you like it that way, then life here would be boring." He laughed as Roy threw a pen at the blonde alchemist. He glared at him, as Edward ducked. On the inside he was smiling that he had helped Edward smile again, and help him feel better.

* * *

I wasn't really sure how to end it.


End file.
